


Bandaids And Bubble Gum Hold Me Together

by Samaelcholo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Shot, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaelcholo/pseuds/Samaelcholo
Summary: Angel comes back from Vals hurt, and Alastor happens to find him at the bar, drinking away his sorrows
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Bandaids And Bubble Gum Hold Me Together

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gunna finished the other fics trussttt meee... let a guy have his fluffff

His body ached and burned, but he kept walking and with a shaking hand he pushed the heavy hotel door open. Two of his arms were wrapped around his bruised middle, while the other two were used to help him get to the deserted bar, the drugs in his system not helping with the seemingly simple task.

It was dark and empty in the hotel lobby, but that was to be expected, what with Charlie’s strict curfew and all. Husk was most likely knocked out drunk in his room right now, and Charlie and Vaggie were no doubt in their rooms too. Not even Alastor argued much with the princess’s rules, as he went to his room every night at the set time as well. He scoffed and wiped his mouth with his sore gloveless hand, sitting down on the bar stool with a small grunt. He sniffled and carefully reached over the countertop, grabbing whatever bottle of alcohol he could reach and taking a stiff drink, before ungracefully dropping his head onto his crossed arms. With a shaky sigh he closed his eyes.   
_Okay... okay.._

Here at the hotel, no one could get in without Charlie’s approval, that went for overlords and exterminators too, so he was safe. 

He was _safe_. 

~~_ Not completely safe.  _ ~~

He felt like he was falling apart, the only thing that kept him going was this hotel, and even then he still felt unneeded, unwanted. He was just the poster child for this shitty project that no one even believed in. 

He lifted his head and took another drink. 

There was a glimmer of hope that  
stuck with him throughout the shit hole of his pent up emotions and struggles, though, and that little spark helped him believe there was something better waiting for him if he kept on trying, something safer. He felt safer here, and he was happy being with people who _didn’t_ hurt him. He got along with all of them, Charlie, husk, Niffty, hell- even Vaggie was nice most days..

still, it hurt. 

Going to a job he loved and hated at the same time- no, he hardly loved it anymore. His body was a toy at this point, a broken, damaged, used up toy that people tossed around then threw out once it served its purpose.

His purpose was being used, that’s his punishment in hell. 

He felt his throat tighten and eyes burn as tears filled his miss matched eyes. He groaned and dug his nails into his arms softly with a small whine. 

Oh and _Alastor_. 

He’d somehow found himself forgetting about the deer demon often.

After his attempts to fuck the sass out of the overlord went unnoticed he just decided to give up. 

If the deer didn’t want him, whatever. No big deal. 

He let out a quiet sob. 

_ No big deal.  _

In truth, he really wanted to get to know Al a little more. He seemed fun to be around, even if he was kind of a... what was the word? An asshole. Yeah, that was it. 

He wasn’t the kind of asshole Val was, or even the kind husk was.

Val was an abusive asshole who cared about no one but himself and his own benefit, while husk was an asshole who just didn’t care about anything in general. 

Alastor was the kind of asshole who’d play pranks every day for absolutely no reason- which he did. 

He was a sassy little prick kind of asshole, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have his golden moments. 

Some times he would cook, or bake, or he would buy something nice for everyone. Of course he would do so with a snarky insult in the form of a dumb joke to even the kind gesture out a bit, but they all knew he meant well.

He wasn’t an asshole like the other overlords. 

His hate and disdain seemed reserved only for those who avidly went out to try and hurt him or those who were defenseless, And innocent. He wasn’t invincible, not at all. in fact, he’d came back to the hotel a number of times badly injured, but he’d go up to his room and come back down a few hours later acting as if nothing had happened. 

Angel figured it was just him taking time to heal before going on with the rest of his day. 

Still, even if angel found the demon visually pleasing and interesting, there was nothing he could do to get his attention, because Alastor wasn’t interested in him. 

He still talked to him, but angel would never seek out the conversation first. He didn’t want to seem needy or desperate, even though he was. He longed for affection, and it didn’t always have to be so intimate or sensual, a simple hug would be enough, really. An hour long hug...

Alastor would never do that. They guy had a phobia of touch. 

Once Charlie had pulled him in for an unexpected hug and the fucker actually _screamed_. 

He smiled a bit at the memory. 

His smirk fell once he felt another wave a pain fall through him, the drugs running through his system finally wearing off, making the pulse of his pounding headache even more painful. 

He sucked in a sharp breath and clenched his fist tightly, trying to shake the pain of his injuries off. He took another large gulp of the alcohol and relished the burn it left in his throat. He felt another sob rip through his throat despite his attempts to keep it in. 

He flinched when he heard the flick of the lights, the dark lobby brightening slightly. Someone had turned on the lights over the bar. He brought his head up, wincing at the strain it put on his chest. He turned and let out a shaky breath once he saw who it was. 

Alastor. Of fucking course- it couldn’t have been husk or Niffty, no no no, it was the Radio Fucker allergic to touch. 

“Angel? It’s three AM.” The deer said, tilting his head in a confused manner. 

Angel looked him up and down. He was wearing a red button up shirt and black trousers. His hair was a bit messy, but not so out place, and his monocle was gone. 

Angel scoffed, turning back to the bar and looking down at his bruised aching arms. 

“What’dya want bambi, ain’t it past yer’ bedtime?” He said with a snarky tone, more acid to his words then he intended. Why was he taking his anger out on Alastor? He looked like he had just woken up.

Alastor narrowed his eyes. 

“Charlie’s told me to keep an eye out just in case you decided to come back, she-“

“It ain’t none of her business were I go!” He snapped, turning swiftly to shout, ignoring the pain the action brought. “Go back to sleep and stop tryna talk to me...”

“It’s rude to interrupt, you know. And I wasn’t sleeping, I had work to do..... are you bleeding?” He asked, walking closer. 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“...”

Alastor stayed silent and he walked into the new light of the bar, taking a seat next to the taller demon. 

“W-what are ya doin’?” Angel asked, looking up confused. 

“May I?” Alastor reached out his hand, palm side down hovering just above Angels bruised arm. He was missing a glove, showing his slightly bleeding appendage were Val had hurt him. 

After a short moment of blank thought, trying to process the question, Angel nodded, allowing Alastor to take his arm in his hands and heal him. His hand glowed a faint green and Angel felt his arms itch as the wound closed up, the bruises disappearing. He stayed silent, unused to the gentleness the overlord was showing. He seemed very concentrated on his task, as he moved on to every visible wound he saw and healed them up. 

When he was almost done Angel looked up at to see his expression. His smile was soft, and his eyes were dilating, something Angel found a bit humorous. He was like a cat at times. 

He had bags under his eyes though, and it didn’t seem like those were there before he started using his magic. 

Was he using to much?

Was he that damaged?

Would Al be angry he used all his energy up on a slut like him? What was he saying, of course he would. Why would he do this for him without wanting anything in return. He would use this to his advantage, holding him accountable- using him then tossing him out when he got bored.. just like everyone else...

With these troubling though Angel quickly pulled away- more aggressively then he intended, making Alastor freeze and look up, his ears twitching a little. Angel would have teased him about that little tick if he hadn’t been feeling so shitty. 

“Is something the matter? Did I hurt you?”

Angel shook his head and swallowed thickly, raising his hand reassuringly. 

“No.. no, it’s just- ......why?”

He tilted his head. 

“Sorry? Why what?”

“Why use your power and energy on me? I ain’t worth it and you’ve shown me plenty of times you don’ care bout me. So why.”

Alastor’s eyebrows furrowed and he dropped his hands, folding them neatly in his lap. 

“Who said I didn’t care?”

“What do you- I dunno? your actions maybe? They way you actively avoid me?”

“I don’t avoid you.” Alastor said, his forever smile shrinking a little. “You never seem to want to talk to me, I figured you wanted privacy- or maybe you just didn’t like overlords because of Valentino. He hurt you like this, didn’t he? I wouldn’t hurt you unless provoked, I promise you.”

Angel choked at the mention of Val but he looked away, scoffing and wiping his eyes. 

“You were givin’ me space? Geez.. I-I...”

“Does he do this often?”

Angel froze, eyes downcast. 

“Sorry if I’m intruding, I suppose I’m just... concerned? These are pretty bad injuries.”

Angel felt more tears build up, turning away from the radio demon and leaning on the bar with his newly healed arms. He grabbed the bottle of booze and took a large gulp, wincing at the burn. The tears he’d tried to hold back fell down his cheeks and he let out a breathy sigh, a small whimper escaping him. 

“God, I-I hate him So M-much, Al...”

He cried, dropping his head to his arms once again. 

“He expects all this shit from me, b-but I can’t!... I just can’t- it’s too much..”

Alastor didn’t know how to respond, or what to do, so he sat stock still next to the sobbing arachnid. Slowly, he reached over and rested his hand on the spiders shoulder, mindful of his hysterics. Angel flinched at the sudden contact but quickly leaned into it, his cries quieting.

“...do you want me to... do.. anything?”

Angel sniffled, tasing his head, his makeup running from the tears. 

“W-what?” He asked, wiping his face. “What’s that supposed ta mean?”

The deer shifted, pulling his hand away. 

“Would you like me to hurt him back? Because I will, gladly so.”

“You’d do that fa me?” Angel asked the overlord, eyes widening, feeling more tears coming. Would Alastor actually get ride of Valentino just for him? Was he being serious? He must be dreaming. 

“Well, I agree with you, I believe he’s a disgusting miscreant, and deserves to be eradicated. I was planning on doing so anyway, so if you wish for me to do it, it only gives me more reason for attempting to do so.”

“I-oh. Well thanks, I guess..” Angel sniffled once again, wiping his eyes. Alastor cleared his throat awkwardly and Angel sat up, looking over. 

“Erm, would you like a uh- a hug, perhaps?”

Angels makeup stained eyes widened. Did he hear him right? Did he just offer a hug?

“Yes.” He answered a little too eagerly, turning to face the smaller demon. 

Alastor nodded and paused for a second, reaching his arms out in invitation. 

Angel practically lunged into his outstretched arms, burying his face into the overlords fluffy hair. He felt Alastor tense, but gradually lean into the embrace, slowly wrapping his arms around the tall spider. Angel felt his eyes fill with tears yet again and he dropped his head into the crook of Alastor’s neck, letting out a soft sob.   
This was the emotional release he’d been craving for weeks. He’d been feeling so blocked up, having a moment to let it all out... felt good. Really good. So he didn’t hold back his cries, and Alastor let him, staying quiet and offering silent comfort to which Angel greatly appreciated.   


Alastor pressed his cheek up against angels shoulder and leaned into the hug, pulling the spider tighter. This was sort of nice, it felt nice to be able to help Angel, and he couldn’t wait to get Valentino out of the way, that way Angel could be happy again.   
A sad angel wasn’t something Alastor found much joy in, Much to his own surprise, and he would gladly rid the world of the horrendous Porn overlord for nothing more then a grain on rice. He didn’t understand why the thought of Val putting his hands on Angel made deep rage and anger bubble up inside his chest, but he did know that he wasn’t fond of it, and wouldn’t tolerate anything similar to what Angel had been subjected to for so long happening again. 

Angels cries quieted and he sniffled, tightening his grip on the radio overlord. He hugged Angel back and pressed further against him, trying to offer the most comfort he could with their size difference. Angel smiled, still a little shaky, his remaining tears rolling off his cheeks as he reached up the run his hand through the overlords hair. Alastor begrudgingly allowed it, letting it slide as Angel’s extra comfort, though secretly he enjoyed the extra contact.

He closed his glowing red eyes, gripping onto the spider like if he let go he’d fall straight back to Val. 

“I’ll kill him for you, Mon Ange, I’ll made sure he’ll _never_ hurt you again..”


End file.
